This invention relates to a horseshoe assembly and method for using same.
Conventional methods for shoeing horses involve nailing the shoe to the bottom of the horse's hoof. The nails extend through the shoe and upwardly into the white line which divides the dead tissue of the hoof wall from the live tissue of the sole of the hoof. The nail then is angled outwardly so that it remains in the hoof wall and does not protrude into the live tissue of the sole. A typical horse's hoof is shown in FIG. 1 and the prior art method for attaching shoes to the hoof is shown in FIG. 2. The hoof comprises an outer hoof wall 10, a sole 12, and a white line 14 which divides the hoof wall from the sole. The sole includes living tissue and the hoof wall includes dead tissue analogous to the fingernail tissue of humans. The white line is the dividing line between the living and the dead tissue. The horse's hoof also includes a frog 16 which normally receives pressure when the horse is walking. The frog serves the function of pumping circulation to the lower portion of the horse's leg and hoof in response to the pressure applied to the frog while the horse is walking. Oftentimes when a horse is shod, the shoe prevents pressure from being applied to the frog as the horse is walking, and this can sometimes result in inadequate circulation to the lower portion of the horse's leg and hoof.
In FIG. 2, a typical shoe 18 is shown attached to the lower end of a horse's hoof. The nails 19 extend upwardly through the shoe and into the hoof approximately at the white line 14. The nails are nailed so that they angle outwardly into the hoof wall.
There are several disadvantages to applying shoes in the conventional manner shown in FIG. 2. The nailing of the shoe into the hoof of the horse weakens the hoof by approximately 50%, thereby sometimes resulting in the cracking of the hoof. Also sometimes chunks of the hoof fall out or break off during the application of the shoes or during the wearing of the shoes by the horse.
Another disadvantage of present application of shoes is that the nails provide an invasion of the white line very closely adjacent to the living tissue of the sole 12. This can sometimes result in abscesses being formed within the horse's hoof. The likelihood of these abscesses is enhanced by the present methods since foreign matter is sometimes introduced into the bloodstream of the horse's hoof.
Another disadvantage of present shoeing methods is that the shoes often become loose, and are difficult to reattach securely.
Another disadvantage of present shoeing methods is that the shoe must be applied by a trained ferrier. If the person applying the shoe by present methods is not properly trained, it is possible to cause severe damage to the horse's hoof because the nail must be precisely driven relative to the hoof wall 10 and the white line 14. Failure to do so can result in serious damage to the horse's hoof.
Another disadvantage of present shoeing methods is that the shoes cannot be conveniently removed and replaced with different types of shoes for different applications. Each time the shoe is removed, the hoof is weakened, and the nail holes in the hoof remain exposed for possible invasion by foreign matter and bacteria. It is desirable to change the shoes for the horse depending upon the particular use which is being made of the horse. Sometimes non-slip shoes or pads are required, and other times various types of plates, pads or shoes are required, depending upon the particular use to which the horse is being put.
Another disadvantage of present methods is that it is difficult to apply various types of braces to the horse's foot, since the brace must be nailed to the bottom of the horse's hoof, and cannot be readily removed.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved horseshoe assembly and method of using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a horseshoe assembly which does not require the use of nails protruding into the horse's hoof.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a horseshoe assembly and method for using same which limits the distance which nails, screws or other items must protrude into the horse's hoof, and which keeps the nails, screws, etc. completely away from the white line and the sole portion of the hoof.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a horseshoe assembly and method of using same which permits the quick and easy removal and reattachment of a shoe to the horse's hoof, without weakening the horse's hoof, and without requiring new nail holes to be formed in the horse's hoof.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved horseshoe assembly and method of using same which permits the tightening of the securement of the shoe to the horse's hoof by untrained personnel.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a horseshoe assembly and method of using same which can be attached and detached without requiring a ferrier or other specially trained person.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a horseshoe assembly which includes a base shoe attached to the bottom of a horse's hoof, the base shoe being capable of detachably receiving various types of shoes, plates or pads without the necessity of removing the base shoe.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a horseshoe assembly which can accommodate a leg brace which can be attached or removed without removing the shoe.